<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The story of Padre by Underecho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655808">The story of Padre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underecho/pseuds/Underecho'>Underecho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jenna and Padre [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underecho/pseuds/Underecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Padre and Jenna became a family.<br/>This is the story of Padre and his adoption (kidnapping) and how he got to know the human Jenna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jenna and Padre [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/596812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A young boss bitty surveyed the adoption center he had landed in. He looked around with a mix of nervous energy and excitement. He and a few others had just been allowed out on the floor for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looked around another boss bitty approached him, “hello welcome to the adoption floor. As a senior bitty here I want to offer to show you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young bitty couldn’t help but relax at the offer, “Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boss followed the boss around as he showed him around after the short tour he leads young boss towards the back of the pen. When they reached their destination he saw all for the bitties who had arrived with them and a, few others, “ Okay youngster if you would join the others.” the Boss who had led them around then looked around and asked a baby blue,  “Is this all of the new ones?” the baby blue nodded and replied “All the new ones and some I felt needed a reminder!” the boss just nodded then walked to the front of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello everyone, I'm Pepper, welcome to Dr. Jay's adoption center. My owner happens to be Dr. Jay, I help out whenever a new group comes in and tell everyone some of the rules and things to be careful about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Jay only has a few rules. </span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>Be respectful of all others in the shop</span></li>
<li><span>Watch out for possibly dangerous individuals who enter </span></li>
<li><span>If a potential adopter is acting suspicious, report it.</span></li>
<li><span>Always try to stay close to at least one other bittie.</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>And that brings us to the things we must watch for </span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>People looking for bitties to take to fighting rings</span></li>
<li><span>People trying to take advantage of bitties</span></li>
<li><span>Shoplifters</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Shoplifters are one of the most dangerous because do sometimes try to steal bitties and you never know where the bitties they take could end up so keep your eyes open and don't let yourself become numb to the humans who come and go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not a joke bitties have been stolen before and we haven’t always been able to find them afterward though we always try our best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boss couldn’t say he liked what Pepper was saying. He looked around and saw a similar shock on the other bitties faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Pepper looked around to see the shock on the young bitties faces, and slowly some of them began to show a little fear. He smiled I see that you are all taking this warning seriously good. Now, something for you to know is everyone who works here does their best to keep everyone safe and it is very rare that any bitties get stolen, but we wanted to make sure that the risks are known so you guys can try to keep your selves safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This ends our short orientation course. Dr. Jay and I are very glad to have you all join us. We hope you are all able to find your new forever home with a loving family. If there are any questions please feel free to ask me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Boss sat down in the back and listened as others asked questions to pepper. However soon he found himself wanting to explore the adoption floor. He started to look around to find another bittie to watch his back, he spotted a very young cherry, the poor little guy looked so scared and on the verge of tears. The young boss quickly walked over to the little guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hello, Little one said young boss as he crouched down to be at the same level of the cherry, how are you doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cherry looked up and the young boss could see tears forming in his eyes. I’m so scared that a mean person will steal me. I just wanted to be able to meet a loving family.. The tears began to fall. The young boss sat down next to the little cherry and opened his arms for a hug, the cherry took his offer and cried onto his shoulder. Don’t worry too much little guy it will be fine, just stick close to others and even if they ignore you they will protect you from such a fate. Watch out for humans who are looking for bitties by themselves and stay close to others and you will be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, a cutie like you is sure to find a home fast. As he said this he tickled the little guy on his lap. Soon he had him laughing and smiling. Now, do you want to help me with my secret mission? The cherry looked up at him with awe and in a whisper “What secret Mission?” The young boss couldn’t help but smile at the awe in the little guy's face. “I need to learn the best places to scout the land here in the adoption center. Are you ready to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The cherry smiled and stood, “of course we will make the best team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper couldn’t help but smile as he answered the questions asked to him. He saw as the young boss he had shown around earlier helped cheer up the youngest that had joined the center today. The little cherry didn’t know it yet but he had been requested by a person who wanted to adopt a youngster. The adopter was a real sweetheart who had an older bitty already and wanted a youngster to help cheer him up after his eldest bitty had passed away due to old age. She would be by later that day to see if the cherry was a good fit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>young boss's day at the center</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The young boss couldn't help but smile as he and the young cherry explored, the adoption center had a lot of cool places and toys. Cherry was also a nice kid, and the young boss hoped they would be able to get along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it a couple of hours had passed he had already seen a good number of humans come and go. Most had come in either for their bitty to get a check-up or to pick up some supplies. Young boss looked up when he heard the shop door open again, a human female entered with a Baby-blue on her shoulder. The baby-blue looked a bit nervous and started scanning the pens as soon as they entered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human went straight up to the counter to talk to Dr. Jay, Dr. Jay smiled when he saw her. “Hello Sarah, It’s good to see you. Are you here to hopefully take home the Cherry you guys were looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Dr. Jay, me and Azule are anxious to meet him. You said he arrived here today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes the little guy has been exploring most of the morning with a little boss, let me go grab him and you guys can sit in the visitors room and get to know each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young boss sighed, it was looking like the little Cherry had someone who was waiting for him hoping to be able to adopt him. “Cherry, I think Dr.Jay is looking for you.” Young boss called over to his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he be looking for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young boss smiled, “You will see soon, let's go over to him.” The two of them walked over to Dr. Jay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello little ones, I was coming to get Cherry, Hey Cherry would you like to meet a couple of people who want to get to know you and maybe adopt you.” Dr. Jay asked as he knelt down to talk to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cherry’s eyes lit up “Really someone wants to adopt me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup if you all get along you could go with them tonight.” Dr. Jay smiled as he put his Hand down by Cherry. Cherry ran over and jumped onto his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought seemed to occur to Cherry “What if they don’t like me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Jay just smiled and told Cherry before he could get too nervous “Then you will stay here til someone who loves you comes by and adopts you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young boss looks on as the little friend he made here left to probably get adopted. Because who wouldn’t love the little guy as soon as they meet him. Just as he turned around to go talk and get to some of the other bitties who were here, Young boss felt himself grabbed roughly by a gloved hand. He opened his mouth to shout for help and suddenly felt himself begin to lose consciousness without being able to call for help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then next thing the young boss knew was he was in a small box. He groaned as he started to wake up, His arm hurt and he had a bad headache. Young Boss started to look around trying to figure out what happened to him and where he was. It didn't take long for Young Boss to realize that the box he was in was in some kind of vehicle, and that someone was talking outside of the box. He started to listen in to see if he could learn what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gruff Male voice was Talking “Hello.” a few seconds pass “Yes i’m coming to get her, I told you I was off getting her a birthday present, I will be there soon.” a couple more seconds. “She will be turning five, see you in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young Boss shivered so he might be being given as a birthday present to a little girl, he hoped that if that was true she wasn’t too rough with him. As a rule bitties were not supposed to be given to kids under ten years old. Kids weren’t always as gentle as they should be with bitties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long Young Boss felt the car come to a stop and heard someone get out. He wondered if he would get taken out of the car or not he had heard that the inside of cars could get very hot or very cold if left alone for long. After a minute he realized that he probably was going to be taken out of the car, he did his best to stay calm and hoped that the human would be back soon as he could already feel the temperature rising.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ten minutes later he was sweating a bit as he heard a door open. The male voice said “Come on Jenna get in the car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Papa” Young Boss listened as the Male buckled up the little girl Jenna. Young Boss wondered if she would be his new caretaker, she sounded sweet and calm, maybe he wouldn’t be landing in too bad of a place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The young boss starts to learn about his new owner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Young boss tried to relax as the car started up, he had no idea how long the ride would be and he didn’t want to cause any problems. Young boss didn’t know what would happen if he caused a commotion. The man who had stolen him might only have done so because he wasn’t allowed to have his daughter adopt because of her age. However, it was possible that he was not willing to have his name on the list of those who have a bitty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a much longer ride after Jenna was picked up before they stopped, young Boss almost fell asleep before they stopped. It seemed odd to the Young Boss Jenna was only five from what the man had said but she hadn’t said a word the whole way home. The reason bitties weren’t supposed to be adopted out to kids under ten was they were usually too rough and didn’t understand how fragile bitties could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young boss listened as the doors opened and shut. It didn’t take long before the box that he was in was lifted roughly; it jostled him and tossed him around. He tried to stay quiet but couldn’t help the grunt he let out. Luckily The man didn’t react, Young boss listened as the man got Jenna out of the car. “Come on Jenna Lets go inside and have dinner, then it's time for you to head to bed. Tomorrow is your birthday, and even though a brat like you doesn’t deserve it I have a present for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young boss couldn’t help but frown when the man said that. Was Jenna so quiet on the way home because she was already in trouble, what did that mean for his future? “Yes, father,” Jenna said quietly as she got out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young boss couldn’t help but wince at how timid that voice was. He couldn’t help but wonder if the man was possibly abusive to young Jenna. Young boss was able to feel that the man did not hold him carefully as he was tossed from side to side in his box. Before long he felt a jarring impact as he landed on some surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jenna sit down at the counter and finish your homework. I’m making dinner so do your homework quietly.” Young boss frowned, the second sentence was given in almost a growl, like it was a threat. And what if Jenna needed help? The man sounded like any sound would be punished if Jenna said anything. Young boss was starting to see that the man was at least very strict if not abusive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next half hour or so seemed to stretch on forever, all to be heard was a pencil on paper and the sounds of cooking at first. Then it sounded like Jenna moved around a bit and the pencil noises stopped and it sounded like a book was opened. All the while he started to smell good food. He had little hope he would get anything but maybe a scrap or two which seemed cruel as he hadn’t eaten yet today because at the shop breakfast would have started ten minutes after he was grabbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put the book away Jenna, it's time to eat.” The man growled. Young boss listened as Jenna started to put the book away. “Hurry UP!” the man shouted it caused the young boss to jump. He couldn’t help but frown, Jenna sounded like she was putting the book away with speed before the man had shouted he had only given her like ten seconds before shouting that didn't seem fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Father I’m sorry I’ll hurry” was Jenna’s timid response as she seemed to try to move even faster. The man’s only response was a grunt. Two plates were put down and it sounded like they started eating in... silence. Tracking time was hard in the box but it felt like about twenty minutes passed and then Jenna quietly asked: “Father may I be excused, I have finished eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grunted, “Put your dishes in the sink, then get ready for bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes father, Thank you for the food,” Jenna said quietly and the young boss heard her quickly move around and put her dishes away and leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long he heard the water start and then jumped as his box was grabbed and pulled. He heard a clasp be undone and realized that he was about to see the person who stole him. Young boss swallowed hard and tried to calm his expression and be ready to defend himself if he must to live. When the lid lifted, an intimidating man looked down at him. “Out, now” young boss knew it was best to listen and quickly climbed out of the box stumbling a bit as his leg that he had landed on earlier protested. The man put a small pile of meat on a scrap of tortilla and thrust it at him “Eat, Quick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Young boss quickly took the food and began to eat. It only took him a couple of minutes  to scarf down the food, it tasted quite good. Young boss looked up at the man as he finished. “Thank you, sir.” the young boss said. The man just grunted  and pointed at the box. Young boss got the message, he quickly climbed back inside and lied down. The man closed the box and redid the clasp and pushed his box back over to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for Bed.” The man muttered and the young boss heard him stand and after a minute he left the room. Boss sighed and settled down as best he could to get some sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>